Are you Kira?
by RyuzakiRue
Summary: 10 years after the Kira Case, more notebooks delivered by the Shinigami have arrived on Earth, the Kira Cases begin once more as Near has to struggle through yet again to find the monster behind this murders, or, perhaps, there's monsters?
1. Are you Kira?

"It's been 10 years..." A 15 year old girl sat at the end of her bed, her hands folded up and placed down onto the bed, with her head held down "Dear Lord Kira, please bless my family with love and for them to live a long fruitful life uninterrupted by lowly criminals. Amen." The girl stood and got into her bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Outside the girls open window, a Death Note flew in and hit the wall with a loud bang, awaking the young girl. "W-What was that!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but then was yelled at by her furious awoken parents, so she quieted down, and got out of bed.

She turned on the lights, to see the notebook lying on the wooden floor of her house. She walked over to the notebook, and read the cover, "Death Note...", she said to herself, and then she flipped over to the first page.

"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die..." Her eyes grew blank as she stared at these words. "Die", she repeated this single word over and over in her head, she then continued reading the rules of the notebook "This note will not take effect unless the user has the person's face in his or her mind when writing the person's name."

She continued reading the rules for another 15 minutes, making sure she got all of them correct. "W-What is this thing?" She thought to herself, both scared and confused at the same time, she decided to try it out so she could debunk it as some silly practical joke, like the guys at school would play. She decided to choose a criminal.

She turned on the news, and look, there just so happened to be a murder case on at the very moment. "The suspect's name is Kodoku Nagami, 19 years of age, he is charged with the murder of his girlfriend, Shinda Nagami." She took a moment to memorize the suspects face, and wrote the name down.

"Kodoku Nagami, cause of death, heart attack." She thought to herself, and waited out the forty seconds. The newscaster then spoke, "It seems the suspect is dead!" Her eyes grew blank yet again, the cause of death was stated, heart attack. "Impossible." She tried it with yet another criminal, it worked, again.

"A-Amazing..." Her eyes gleamed now, she realized this was a gift from her god, Lord Kira, she was to pass Lord Kira's judgments onto these horrible criminals of the world. "Thank you, Lord Kira." Her heart beating fast, she decided it would be best to get some sleep, so she laid down in her bed, and drifted off to sleep, of course, not after hiding the Notebook in a good hiding place.

The next morning came, and she was went to school, "Yukiteru Aoi", the teacher called the name out, and the girl answered, "Yes, sir?"

After class, Yukiteru left school immediately, not staying for any classes. When she arrived home, she took out the notebook and began writing all the names of criminals down. She turned the news on soon afterwords, "It's the return of Kira, 10 years ago there was the Criminal Killer, 7 years ago there was the Elderly Killer, and this year, the Criminal Killer returned." It was all over the news, the return of God has spread!

Yukiteru was so very grateful to her Lord Kira for this notebook, she will be able to change the world into a peaceful paradise, just like Kira had wanted, it will be just perfect. She could already envision how this would end.

And then he came. The Shinigami, the owner of the Death Note, Ma'tar, he revealed himself to the girl, telling her that he was the owner of that Death Note. "Ryuk's stories intrigued me, I knew you'd be the right choice for my game, a lover of Kira, all you want is to please him. This ought to be fun." Ma'tar said to the girl, who stood her ground, not afraid of the monstrous thing standing in front of her.

"You're not scared, I'm a little surprised, especially because you're a girl." Ma'tar chuckled at the girl, who said nothing.

"It should be obvious, if a notebook like this can exist, Shinigami aren't a big stretch." She responded to Ma'tar's chuckling with a sharp answer.

"Ahahahaha! I like your style kid, you definitely were the correct choice." Ma'tar laughed loudly, his laugh nearly like a boom in the small house.

"Well, if there's nothing else you require, please leave, I have work to do." The girl spoke in an annoyed tone, almost as if she was yelling at the poor Death God, not even thinking of the consequences.

"Well now, don't get prissy with me miss." Ma'tar responded to her with the same annoyed tone she had used, "I have to follow you, it's one of the rules, I don't particularly like it to much but I'm practically forced."

"Damnitt... Well, just don't get in my way!" Yukiteru yelled at the Death God some more, luckily her parents weren't home to hear her. "I have a lot of work to do, and I don't plan to waste it catering to a lousy god such as yourself."

The day continued like a normal day, well, a normal day for a person who has a Death Note at least. Of course news spread even more with today, and within the following week, word spread to him. L. Or at least, L's successor to his detective throne, Near, the one responsible for solving the original Kira Cases. It was only a matter of time before he spoke out to this new Kira.

"People of the world." The synthetic voice spoke as the TV screens everywhere across the globe now showed just an L, it was him, the great detective, he was speaking once more, "I am L."


	2. Well, are you?

"There's more than one of you, Kira." The synthetic voice echoed, speaking directly at Kira, "It took 7 years for the original Kira to reduce the crime rate by 70%, whereas you've nearly done the exact same thing in a matter of months. There is no possible way only 1 of you could be doing this. If my calculations are correct, there are, at the very least, 5 of you."

The girl, Yukiteru, stared at her TV, she thought to herself "What? There's only me... right?"

Somewhere else in the World, a man was sitting at a desk, smiling. This is me. My name is Roy Aiyer, I am a 27 year old teacher from America, blood type B, born March 22nd, I will be this stories main focus, me and Near, of course, you will hear about the other 4 Kiras, who Near had named "W-Kira", "EX-Kira", "I-Kira", "P-Kira", and I, "T-Kira".

Anyway, back to the story.

I was smiling, Near was smarter than I gave him credit for, I wasn't the only who realized there was more. "This makes my job very difficult, with 5 of you, it'll be hard to track down your exact locations. I hope our game of chess will be enjoyable, Kiras."

I liked him. I don't care that he was my enemy, I liked him. He will be a terrific rival. I can't wait for this. I wondered if the other Kiras thought the same as I? But they are of no use to me, so I didn't care all that much. Truth is, I'm a selfish bastard, I won't have the others stealing my thunder. I expected Near would easily find those 4, and I would still kill in quiet.

In Japan, I-Kira was watching the news as well, he decided the same thing, to kill in quiet, he was a very smart little child, that's probably why we were the only 2 remaining near the end of this game. P-Kira, EX-Kira, and W-Kira did not think the same things, however. The idiots, they deserved to be caught, I was the one who had to kill them anyway. I couldn't have them giving any help in the Kira Cases, Near already knew of our killing methods, I did not need him to know more.

"Azure." I whispered to myself. "This is going to be a most interesting game, won't it?" Azure is my Shinigami, he will be our other main focus, Azure is a great Shinigami, without him, I wouldn't be writing my memoirs today. I doubt I'll be able to finish the rest of my game with Near, he is a talented little brat. It's almost disgusting, losing to him.

"You can just kill him yourself, can't you?" I asked him, curious about his answer, "It would be against the rules, I would be purposely increasing a human's lifespan, an unforgivable offense." I was a little alerted, at this point, I would have to take the world's

But oh well, "It won't be long until I can overtake him. With or without the use of my Death Note, l will die a horribly painful death." I laughed like a maniac at that moment, something evil and filled with hate overtook me. God, I'm disturbed aren't I? It's amazing someone like me could work with children. But no matter. Let's get on to the first captured, P-Kira.

A cop with a beer belly sat in his car, with the radio going on, Near's message was being given, "L, eh? Oh well, it's not like I didn't expect a detective to be targeting me." P-Kira was speaking to his Shinigami, Zaar.

Let me get this out now, P-Kira, was an idiot. The fact that he was allowed to carry a gun confused me. No, the fact he was allowed to interact with other humans, confused me. That's how big an idiot this man was.

"Either way, it's not like he'll ever catch me! I have a Death Note, as soon as I figure out his name he's as good as dead!" P-Kira, Edward Giovanni, laughed like the idiot he was, as he proceeded back to his home to write more names down in his notebook of his.

"Alright." Cut to the great detective L, he was discussing the matters of these new Kira Cases to the original members of the the Japanese Task Force. "3 of the five Kira's are in Japan, I've narrowed it down this much. 1 is in Italy, and 1 I have yet to confirm."

"You want us to target and get all 3 of the Japanese Kiras?" Aizawa spoke directly into Near's face. "That wouldn't be fair, would it? To leave you with 3 and me with only 2? No... I plan to take on all of these 5 Kiras head on." Near spoke with a deadly determination in his face.

"You'll need our help for these 3 however! Even with the knowledge of the notebooks it'll be hard to catch 5 Kiras by yourself!" Matsuda yelled out at Near. Near remained silent for a few minutes, then spoke up once more.

"Yes... I guess you're right. L needed your help for one Kira. Even with the knowledge of how Kira kills, it would be hard to take down 5 with no help at all. Alright, you can help me with the 3 Japanese ones, but I wish to target the Italian one first. You can continue your search for them without me. Until then, I am off to Italy, goodbye."

Near took the next flight to Italy, discussing on the way there the ways of P-Kira to narrow down the search, to Stephen Loud and Anthony Rester, also known as Stephen Gevanni and Anthony Carter, 2 of the only 3 original SPK members remaining.

Near narrowed P-Kira to a policeman, or at least somewhat related to the police, much alike to the original Kira, Light Yagami, Soichiro Yagami's son. Near came to this conclusion due to him having access to criminals not even broadcasted around the world, or Italy for that matter. Like I said before, P-Kira was an idiot, he didn't think that Near could find him and he was weak and got caught for it.

With connections to the FBI, it didn't take long for Near to learn the names of the policemen of Italy and their family names. Unfortunate, isn't it? But without the FBI following the members, it took far longer for Near to narrow his choices down.

Of which, he asked the leader of the police questions. Did any men ever show a liking for Kira? Any worshipers? Anyone who ever even shown the slightest amount of agreement with Kira's motives. Unfortunately, most of the wiretaps in the cars proved dead. Along with the camera's in houses. Until, of course, the idiot P-Kira slipped up and discussed criminals with his Shinigami Zaar.

I'm sorry I keep insulting P-Kira, it's just he pissed me off, so much. He got caught within 2 months, where everyone else lasted at least a year. With his slip-up, Near found his Death Note, threw P-Kira in jail, burned his Death Note, and forced me to kill him. I didn't like killing him, because I knew calling him a "Murderer" or a "Criminal" made me a hypocritical asshole, and I'm really not, so killing him was like killing an innocent bystander.

It had to have been done, on the other hand. Zaar let him read from the Shinigami Handbook, he knew to much for me to let him live and share his secrets with Near. May he, no matter how much I hated him, rest in peace.

Anyway, returning. Near, using his brilliant deductive skills, caught P-Kira, who ended up just admitting to the whole thing. Weakling. If you're going to handle a Notebook of Death, you had better be strong.


End file.
